


Multi-Purpose

by ladysassafrass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, they're morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysassafrass/pseuds/ladysassafrass
Summary: "Sit.""Where?" replies Hux sharply. It's unnecessary, but he's pissed about being choked and he's told Ren before: commands must bespecific.





	Multi-Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multipurposetoolguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipurposetoolguy/gifts).



There are no certainties in the universe, but some things are consistent enough to tempt Hux to believe. Like the fact that Kylo Ren would be late to their appointment. It's as regular as clockwork. 

Tonight they were to meet in Ren's quarters at 21:00, and so Hux arrived at 21:00 because he was not raised by rebels. Hux's wristwatch reads 21:10 now and he swallows down a modicum of impatience. Normally he wouldn't suffer the indignity of _wasting his time_ but this is an extenuating circumstance. A special case. (Isn't Kylo Ren always?) Besides, he would leave in five minutes if Ren had still not shown up. That is part of the agreement. Well, on Hux's part. He's never had to invoke the clause yet. 

Like a demon powered by psychic vanity, the door whooshes open. A second passes and Hux worries for that long second that it's not Ren, that this will be the time he is caught and will have to come up with an excuse for why he is standing at attention in Kylo Ren's bedroom. But then Ren is in front of Hux, standing half a meter away, and the door whooshes shut. 

"You're late," says Hux in lieu of a greeting. 

The locks hiss as the the helmet comes off. Hux can imagine Ren tossing his hair like a hero from a bad romance holovid, but he doesn't. His cheek has healed from when the wasteland brat fought him on the Starkiller base, but a scar remain, skimming from his right cheekbone to his forehead. Hux doesn't mind the scar, but he dislikes the vulgarity behind it: that a nobody who'd never seen battle before could pick up a saber and manage to land a hit like that. As much as Hux thinks that Ren is a spoiled man-child, he cannot help a whit of sympathy for having to see one's failure on your face every day. 

"I can put the mask back on, if you prefer," Ren says with an edge of petulance. The second time they ever met up like this, Ren did not take the mask off at first. Hux snidely asked Ren if he thought Hux needed to be intimidated to sleep with him. Ren responded by shoving Hux against the wall, throwing his mask at the opposite wall, and leaving marks on Hux's neck that required makeup for two weeks. 

Ren undoes his cloak. Hux in turn removes his gloves and then makes to undo his belt. He's stopped by a sudden invisible grip on his throat. 

"Really?" Hux manages to choke out. 

"Don't undress until I tell you to." Ren just as quickly releases him. Hux stumbles, unsteady. That's what bothers him most about the choke: it unsteadies him. He suspects that that is half the reason that Ren does it. "Sit." 

"Where?" replies Hux sharply. It's unnecessary, but he's pissed about being choked and he's told Ren before: commands must be _specific_. 

"Sit down. On the bed," comes Ren's quiet voice. 

Hux nods curtly. _Much better._

Ren's bed has First Order issued sheets and covers, which never fails to surprise Hux. He expects Ren to sneak some Lashaa silk bedding like some other officers do. Perhaps this asceticism was Snoke's doing, but he would have insisted on hospital corners, which Ren's bed always lacks. 

Ren steps in front of Hux, his hips at eye-level with Hux. "Now," says Ren, "you may undress." 

Hux never loses eye contact with Ren. He first removes his polished boots, then his belt, jacket, tunic, trousers, and socks. He looks down briefly to fold them into a neat pile beside his feet. Even after Hux is stripped to his underthings, Ren doesn't move, doesn't stop watching. To the casual observer, his eyes seem blasé but Hux knows better: Ren is leering at him, like a dying man would a glass of water. It probably should unnerve him. 

Hux knows what he sees. Without the coat and jacket to add bulk, Hux is a durasteel pipe: long, lean, but surprisingly strong and resilient. If Ren sees him as a breakable, fragile man - after all they've been through - then he has another thing coming. 

Ren smirks. Hux, baffled for a moment, then scoffs. "Must you always read my thoughts?" 

"I can't help it when you think some things so loudly." 

Hux glares. He's this close to getting dressed again. It's not like Hux has a dearth of options for a cheap fuck. He doesn't get them among his own men; he knows better than to give some ambitious twit a wisp of leverage on him. Not that Hux feels ashamed of his preferences. He simply knows that business and pleasure are to be partitioned neatly. Ren of course has no qualms about shitting where he sleeps. 

An invisible force forces Hux's arms over his head. Ren's face betrays almost nothing. Hell, Hux's shielding really should be better than that. 

Ren brushes the back of a gloved hand against Hux's cheek. Hux watches him warily, but leans slightly into the touch, willing to play along. Ren holds him in his gaze for a long moment, watching him until Hux feels his cheeks go pink from the intensity and his dick wilt from the cold. 

"Could you please get a move on?" asks Hux with a haughty brow. 

He half expects Ren to flip him onto his stomach and take him raw and dry. He doesn't. Instead, Ren quietly gets down on his knees and pulls down Hux's briefs. Out pops his dick, pink and flushed and still half-chub. And before Hux can ask Ren what in the hells was he doing, Ren swallows the entire length in his mouth, his lips wrapping around the base of Hux's cock. 

_Stars._ Hux feels the breath punched out of him. Ren's gloved hands grip the inside of Hux's thighs, the leather ticklish against the sensitive skin. His tongue presses up against the underside of his length, licking a stripe from base to tip. It's hot liquid heat all over his cock. Ren ever so slightly sucks in, hollowing his cheeks and increasing the pressure on Hux's tip. A coil of heat seizes Hux's groin. Ren's firm grip on the Force keeps him from wriggling much. He's not one for pedestrian emotions like _holy shit this is incredible where did he learn this_ , but he can't even bring himself to be embarrassed. 

Ren slides his lips up and down the shaft. He removes one hand from Hux's thigh and strokes the underside of Hux's balls, carefully cupping them. Phasma once asked him in a moment of drunkenness to describe the appeal of a blowjob. The best he could come up with was that it's an intoxicating combination of lubrication, friction, and tightness. And he can scarcely come up with a better description right now, even if Kylo is using a little too much spit and not enough friction, a little too much tongue and not enough pressure. It's still good, even if it's sloppy and imperfect-

**Tell me.**

The voice cuts through Hux's thoughts like a cold burn. Ren somehow hasn't stopped moving, although his tongue is a little less active and his hand a little slower. He's looking up at Hux, eyes like murky pools in the low light. 

_Tell you what?_ thinks Hux back as best he can. The process is awkward and unfamiliar to him. 

**How to… what you like.**

Hux blinks. _Uh, I- Ah!_ Ren retracts his mouth and examines Hux's cock to see if the accidental teeth graze left a mark. Hux catches his breath. _That's-_

**Too much. I apologize.**

"No, absolutely no apologies," snarls Hux. Their encounter has gone off the rails. He sits up, ready to ream into Ren for ruining the mood. But then he stops at Ren's face, which has frozen into that of a startled dog. Again Hux feels a modicum of pity. He then shoves it deep inside a recess of his mind where it cannot be found again by Ren or himself. 

"I don't-" Hux bites off what he was going to say: _I don't want to have to explain this._ But he's the only mature adult in the room and so: "Teeth - a _little_ teeth - is good. Less salivating, more pressure and…suction." 

"Suction." Kylo's eyebrows raise and the corners of his mouth twitch. 

"Either shut up and blow me or shut up and fuck me," seethes Hux. "Or I'll just take my leave of your arroganc- ah!" 

That clever mouth returns to work on Hux's dick. The tongue works up and down the shaft, but it's no longer too wet. Ren sucks the spit back into his mouth, increasing the pressure and friction, and occasionally Hux feels the slightest edge of teeth. Hux sees stars. 

**Ah. Better.** Hux doesn't know if that's his own thoughts or Ren's. He doesn't have the brainpower to know. 

It continues like this for hours, or maybe just minutes. Ren teases his cock and builds hot coils of pleasure up Hux's spine. At some point he removes his infernal gloves and switches between gripping the inside of his thighs and palming his ass, surely leaving marks with their strength. Hux feels like he's being devoured. Every time he wants a little bit more, he gets more: more teeth, more tongue, more heat and hands and pressure and _everything_. The ache of having his arms forced overhead only made the sensations more exquisite, like he can't do anything but accept Ren's pleasuring. 

Hux gets so lost in the sensations that the coils of pleasure get too close to exploding. "Wait," he gasps. 

The 'mhm?' that Ren makes while his mouth is still wrapped around Hux's dick should not be as hot as it is. 

"Too close," gasps Hux, trying not to stare at how the beads of sweat on Ren's forehead look like diamonds in the light. "I'm gonna be too tight if I- before you're in-." _Before you're inside me_ is what he nearly said. And based on Ren's predatory leer, he heard it, either in Hux's voice or mind. 

"Lie down. On your stomach." Hux's wrists are released and Hux feels a pressure come off of him that he didn't even notice before. Hux scrambles to comply with Ren's demands, his cock slick with spit and aching for release. He waits for ages, sprawled out on Ren's bedsheets, no doubt soiling them with the precum leaking from him. The sound of Ren shucking his robes off ( _finally! finally! finally!_ ) stops him from whining. 

Almost. "How do you live like this?" 

Seconds pass. Then slowly, Ren speaks. "Like what?" The tone drips not with warning, but confusion. 

"Your quarters," Hux replies, "are _freezing_. All the time." 

Ren sighs. "No, they aren't." 

"Well, you're not naked enough in your rooms then!" replies Hux. "Stars, my dick will freeze off one day here-"

"Well, it's a good thing your dick's face down on the bed." 

"Har har-" A hand - a bare hand, warm and rough - suddenly strokes Hux's ass and Hux nearly bites his tongue. The touch is just a few fingertips and the hint of palm, but Hux feels it like flame. A thought strikes Hux: Ren is so much like fire, that perhaps Hux goes to him so regularly to be what? Warmed? Burned? No, cleansed. He wants to be purged of his emotions, stripped of his ranks and titles, stripped of everything that adorns General Armitage Hux, and left with what is just Hux. 

What a thought. It's interrupted by a pair of hands digging fingers into his buttocks. Hux's shoulders tense and he gasps, half in pain, half in pleasure. 

"Don't get distracted, General," comes the gentle hiss in his ear. Hux shivers. How did Ren get so close without Hux noticing? Then as Ren begins to climb on top of Hux, he realizes he didn't. 

_Fuck the Force._

Ren's knees touch the inside of Hux's. Hux feels a shiver as he realizes Ren is kneeling behind him, drinking his naked back in. His hands still grip Hux's ass. Hux smirks, gives his hips a wiggle. "See something you enjoy, Lord Ren?" 

"You have freckles," murmurs Ren. 

Hux freezes. Before he can say anything like _what the fuck are you on?_ he feels a ghost of a fingertip touch his lower back once, twice, thrice. He hears Ren adjusting himself on the bedsheets, the shadow of him beginning to loom over Hux. 

Hux flips over and smacks away Ren's hand. "Stop," he hisses. 

Ren stares at him. His wide eyes are black like blood, making him look like a otherworldly child. His eyes dart to his own hand, still outstretched, as he's checking for burns. He looks back at Hux, face inscrutable. Resting back on his forearms, Hux feels like a wild animal tensing for an attack; whether it will come from himself or Ren, he doesn't know. 

Then Ren looks down at Hux's wilting cock and wets his lips, red and swollen. Hux's brain stutters. He forgets to be angry. 

"No, don't-" Ren looks alarmed again and retreats. Hux realizes why and swears. "No, just- use your hand this time."

Ren hesitates. Hux doesn't understand why and he whines. Ren ignores him. "You wish to continue?" he asks softly. His eyes are too fucking big, and they reflect too many fucking stars. 

"Fuck, yes, I wish to continue!" spits Hux. Ren would _not_ take this from him. "Just follow the damn rules: don't loom over my back and don't stop unless I say so." 

"But you said-"

"Oh, fuck you." Hux grabbed Ren's cock with enough force that he squawks. It's already half-hard, but in Hux's grasp, it twitches. "Fuck you, just _fuck me_."

It's the anger that gets through to Kylo Ren, finally gets Ren snarling, grabbing both sides of Hux's bony hips, and dragging Hux into a searing kiss. There's nothing tender about it; it's free of softness and replete with sex. He bites, licks, dominates Hux's mouth and Hux is throbbing hard again. 

One of Ren's hands reaches for a bottle on the nightstand. Ren takes both hands away from Hux's hips to dump an unseen but surely excessive amount of lube on his right hand. Hux grips Ren's shoulders for balance; his legs spill over Ren's hips, lending them to naturally curl around Ren's back. Their cocks lie like firebrands between them, igniting with every one of Hux's movements. In retaliation, Ren moves his head to bite at Hux's collarbone. No friendly nips of an apprehensive partner; Ren bites with purpose, knowing now that Hux wants to be bit and bit hard. Hux gasps at a particularly vicious nip that stings after Ren pulls away. He returns the favor by raking Ren's back with his fingernails. Ren releases a beastly sound that makes Hux shudder. _You mark me, I mark you back._

Here. Here is the reason Hux comes back to Ren over and over again, like a clock hand returning to midnight: he wants to be ravaged. Unmade. Undone. Not broken, but cleansed. Ren will always hunt his pleasure down and claw it out of Hux, no matter what it takes. 

A trial by fire. And what a fire it is. 

Ren's fingers begin clawing at Hux's ass again, but with a new purpose. One hand spreads Hux's ass cheeks while the other extends a finger to tease Hux's hole. He rubs the rim and occasionally dips into Hux's hole, creating a searing warmth. It takes all of Hux's focus not to clamp his hole shut. He is deliciously overwhelmed: Ren's hot mouth sharply nipping at him, his hands clawing over his back, his fingers prying him open-

Wait. 

"Are you really fucking me with the Force right now? Really?" 

"Why not?" huffs Ren. "It feels good to you." 

It does feel good, but that's beside the point. Or is it? This is after all Kylo Ren he's talking about here. Normalcy went straight into the trash chute as soon as Hux came here. 

So Hux rides the sensation of the Force inside him. It feels like pure pressure, the ghost of a touch instead of the warm presence of a finger or two, but no less solid. The pressure follows his channel with only gentle friction, forming to fit and fill his innards as it probes him, coaxes him to submit to its swelling length. 

Hux wonders at the precision of it. The control that this must require. Has Ren practiced this? On who? Another lover? Or himself? 

_Oh, now that's a thought._ Hux feels himself go a bit slack at the image of Kylo Ren sprawled naked on these very sheets, face glistening with sweat, prying himself open with the Force, impaling himself over and over again until he spills out, leaving a mess for the cleaning droid to handle in the morning. 

Hux only gets a moment to linger on this, of course, before the pressure dissipates all too quickly, leaving his ass aching. Hux cries out at the sudden loss, his hands clawing at Ren's massive pale shoulders. 

He wants to tell Ren that he never wants Ren to do that again, but stars dammit, that's a lie. "Damn you," he growls. 

"Patience, General," says Ren, slicking something on his own cock that makes a loud squelching noise in the dark. _Well,_ that _I can be patient for._

Hux tries not to tighten in anticipation. He normally does a pretty good job of it (he is a well-practiced bottom, after all). But in this moment, the smell of their sweat comingling in the dark sleekness of the room, and the way that Ren's hair is plastered on his cheeks while his eyes greedily roam and his hands greedily rove Hux's body: all of it threatens to undo Hux before he even gets a proper fuck. 

"Get on with it already," he hisses. He won't beg for this, not from Kylo Ren all of people. 

And thank the stars he doesn't have to, because Kylo Ren takes what he wants. Hux still starts with a choked moan when Ren grabs his hair, yanking it tightly back, while the head of Ren's cock breaches his entrance. Not just the tip but the whole head. Yes, Hux is experienced, but Ren's dick is one of the biggest he's ever encountered, which covers a whole gallery of phalluses. So even the head feels like Hux is about to get shafted by a rifle blaster. 

Ren does all the work. He rolls his hips slowly as he holds up Hux's ass and takes him inch by inch. He's no less huge as he goes along and even after Ren takes ages, _ages_ to get even halfway up Hux's channel, Hux feels like he's going to split like a tree. The slow burn of Ren's girth makes him ache both in pain and sheer need. He has to bite Ren's shoulder to choke off a whine. Gods, he's pathetic. Pathetic for this cock. The shame burns him in the best of ways. 

"You like this, mm?" murmurs Ren, his voice deliciously thick with desire. 

Hux burns harder in shame. "Do you need a written evaluation? Shall I type it in short sentences so you can understand them?" he mocks in between his panting. 

"Or I'll just have you read it for me." Ren's hand caresses the back of Hux's head. His cock inches forward and finally grazes Hux's prostate. Ren catches his gasp on his lips with a vicious kiss. 

And finally, _finally_ drives his cock home. A nebula explodes behin Hux's eyes. 

Hux releases a mangled scream into Ren's mouth, but of course he doesn't give Hux a moment to breathe. He starts fucking Hux in earnest but it's still so slow. Not that it's truly up to Hux. Hux is just a multi-purpose tool now: a pliable body for Ren to grasp and touch and tongue fuck with a convenient hole for real fucking. But that's all right because that's what Ren is to Hux. If a protocol droid had those broad, pale shoulders and could slam into Hux's prostate and whisper dirty things into his skin like Ren could, Hux would replace him in a heartbeat. 

**Liar**. And like that, Hux's airway shuts up. The hand holding the back of his hand grabs his hair painfully and yanks. Hux, already panting for breath beforehand, goes red like that, unconsciously scrambling his hand to his neck. Ren's eyes are void-black and his mouth is taut. 

"Why do you lie to yourself about how much you want me?" he says. "About how much you want this?" The invisible grip on his throat loosens a sliver. Hux feels his insides flush with warmth. "No paid whore can give you what I give you. No one in the galaxy can." 

He releases Hux's throat and Hux is embarrassed at how scratchy his voice is as his lungs claw in air. Every time he thinks he's ready for the next force choke, he isn't. But they both know (and pretend the other doesn't know) that Hux's twitching cock, now weeping tears of precum, is not a coincidence. 

"You are able," he says, still heaving, much to his ire, "to give me what I want because I've taught you how. And you haven't mastered me yet, Ren." 

"Your arrogance is unbecoming," Ren snarls. 

"And your youth is palpable," Hux sneers, swiveling his hips for emphasis. "It _distracts_ me."

And that's how Hux finally gets what he's after: Ren slams his cock into Hux's arsehole as far as he can go. Hux's vision goes white and he mewls, fucking _mewls_ like a baby bantha. Ren grabs Hux's hips in a bruising grip and then pumps like a piston in and out. Hux grabs the back of Ren's head and draws him into his neck, where Ren bites down hard. 

__

The room is filled with the sound of their panting, of Hux's whines and Ren's groans, of Ren's thighs slapping Hux's ass, of the bed creaking under the force of each blow. Ren brings his head up from Hux's neck and his mouth is slick, either with saliva or some blood or both. Hux is suddenly overwhelmed by just how close their bodies are, how Hux's legs are wrapped aroung Ren's waist and he can feel every muscle in Ren's body clench as he pumps his cock into Hux. Their faces are too close: Hux can see all the colors of Ren's eyes, the way his hair pours over his ears, how his plump lips open to get more air into his lungs so he can keep fucking Hux into oblivion. 

__

Without thinking Hux does something he's never done before: he takes Ren's cheeks into his hands and earnestly kisses him. Never before has he initiated a kiss; that was always Ren's show of possession. This is a show of something else and Hux is not quite sure what. 

Ren doesn't know what it is either, based on the way his rhythm seems to falter and his cheeks redden further. 

Hux has no idea who kissed who next. Their mouths collide from some sort of fucked-up gravity and it's delectable. Hux inhales to steal some of Ren's air, leaving their mouths in a tight seal. Ren's hips begin to stutter, his gasps in Hux's mouth get more desperate and one of his hands moves up to grab Hux's cock. 

"Come in me," growls Hux. " _Now_."

And Ren is helpless to obey. His mouth rips from Hux's to let loose a wild cry. (This is not the first time Hux has thanked the ship builders for these thick walls.) He grabs Hux's shoulders and pulls down a bit, almost as if to make sure Hux takes all of his cum inside him. And that's what does it for Hux: the heat, the pressure, the tightness, and Ren's hand still stroking him off in irregular beat. His cum shoots up and leaves a rope on Ren's chest. 

They stay like that in the darkness for a while, panting, until Hux finally pries himself off of Ren's dick (without Ren's help, the git) and slides down his thigh ungracefully. He's more winded than he expected and is half-tempted to flop down on Ren's sheets. So he does. 

Ren meanwhile seems to come back to himself. He looks at Hux's prone form on the bed and at his own cum-covered chest. He's gleaming in the starlight, a mess of sweat and cum. 

Hux wonders if Ren will make him move so he can flop onto the bed as well. But then Ren gets up and walks to his private 'fresher, sliding the door closed behind him. Hux is left alone with his thoughts. He doesn't have many as he's been properly fucked out of his mind for a few glorious minutes. But he feels the loneliness a bit more acutely than he's comfortable ever admitting. At least he's dribbling cum out of his ass onto Ren's blankets, thinks an adolescent part of his mind. The thought of smearing his bum on Ren's pillow flits through his mind. A way to make sure Ren remembers him when he goes to sleep that night. 

But then Ren reemerges from the fresher, his chest and groin clean and damp, holding a damp cloth in his left hand. He looks at Hux and stops his stride. "What?" 

Hux tries for a casual snort. "Took you long enough." He swings his legs around to get up. 

Ren holds up the cloth. "You can just use-"

"I have to piss too," replies Hux curtly. Ren frowns, then nods, balling the towel in his hand. Hux rolls his eyes and makes his way to the fresher. 

Once he's emptied himself and the last bit of cum he could reasonably scrape from his arse, Hux washes his hands and examines himself in the mirror. Ren kept his agreement that he would not leave marks above the collarbone. But below the collarbone, he looks thoroughly marked. He traces one prominent bruise, blooming like a bachani blossom, with a fingertip. _Possessed_ , supplies his mind. Even that sentiment doesn't put him off as much as it should. 

One clause they never discussed once in their agreement is the prospect of catching feelings. The idea at the time seemed ludicrous. It still does. Emotional attachments in what is a purely sexual transaction is so beneath Hux. What he's feeling is the vestiges of post-coital needs that were not properly taken care because Ren all but ran to the 'fresher. That's all. 

Hux splashes cold water on his face and opens the 'fresher door. A cleaning droid is on the bed, cleaning up their dried cum. Ren has his pants on and is in the process of putting on a training shirt. 

Hux looks at the cleaning droid dryly. "You better mind-wipe that thing before it leaves." 

"Don't I always?" replies Ren, not making eye-contact. 

Hux huffs and goes to put on his pants. The cleaning droid pays no attention to him, or at least no more attention than it's paying the bed. He absolutely doesn't feel disappointment that neither of the two other occupants in this room are paying him any attention. 

"Snoke's expecting a briefing from me tomorrow night," says Ren suddenly, apropos to nothing. 

Hux blinks. 

__

"The following evening I am free, however." Ren's back is pointedly to Hux. Hux can pick up the hint of nerves in his voice though. 

__

"Captain Plasma's squad is due back at 19:00 standard. I'll be dining with her then."

__

"Oh, I see."

__

Hux rolls his eyes and vows not to chuck the cleaning droid at Ren's head for at least the next 24 hours. "I have no plans the night after," he says. 

__

Ren finally looks at him and his lips twitch into a smile. Hux hates the way something inside him twitches in kind. 

__

"I'd like to make an appointment," says Ren. "Unless you'd still rather a protocol droid replace me."

__

"Don't be absurd." replies Hux, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "And don't be late." 

__

**Author's Note:**

> My first porny fic ever for @multipurposetoolguy's (long-belated) birthday! I'm so so sorry this is so late!


End file.
